


between his eyes

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #petisikasihlebihbanyakushiwaka2k15, Kinda drabble, M/M, kinda angst, w cinta angst dan ushioi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima melihat mata yang tidak berpura-pura itu dan ia semacam berharap agar ini bukanlah mimpi semata. / ushiwaka/oikampret</p>
            </blockquote>





	between his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> semacam keinspirasi sama mentionan ushiwaka-->oiyachi sama linor-san :'3 buat Alitheia-san, ini hadiah <3  
> ayo ramaikan ushioi ;w;
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Dari sudut netra milik Ushijima, pemandangan di sekelilingnya seolah berubah-ubah, seperti dunianya yang terombang-ambing seketika di saat dia melihat segaris tipis senyuman milik seseorang yang dirindukannya sejak lama, yang (dulunya) adalah miliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Ushijima bermimpi tentang tenggelam. Itu lebih seperti mimpi-mimpinya dan realitanya bercampur-baur menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah kilasan linimasa yang palsu dalam imajinasinya, tercampur baur antara keinginan dan kenyataan, seperti senyuman lebar (yang tampak begitu _asli_ ) yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ushijima tidak terlalu percaya bahwa ada orang yang mampu mencintainya (sebagai seorang kekasih, tentu saja, karena cinta keluarga adalah yang nomor satu selalu), lihat saja sikapnya dan pembawaan dinginnya yang tampak seperti bahwa dia tidak butuh siapa pun, namun, hei, ada satu keinginannya yang suatu kali, pernah terkabul.

Dia tahu orang itu layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Lebih peduli. Lebih tidak berbakat darinya (bukan sombong, hanya saja penyesalannya hanya satu: kemahirannya bermain voli-lah yang menjadi salah satu pemicu titik balik hubungan mereka menuju kehancuran) dan tetap saja, dia menginginkannya.

Ushijima mengajaknya berpacaran dengan tiga kata singkat, ‘ayo pacaran denganku’ dan ia menduga bahwa akan ditolak mentah-mentah mengingat porsi kebencian orang yang disukainya padanya, namun ia tak bisa menahan netranya lagi untuk (sedikit) melebarkan dirinya karena lelaki itu—Oikawa Tooru menerimanya dengan senyuman yang lebar (namun tampak begitu palsu,

dan dia mengabaikannya.)

 

 

Ushijima membuka matanya dan mendapati Oikawa Tooru tertidur di sebelahnya dengan dengkuran halus yang nyaris tidak terdengar, namun masih cukup terdengar olehnya yang tersadar dikelilingi oleh keheningan.

Realitanya tercampur dengan imajinasinya, namun Ushijima masih cukup waras untuk memahami bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, tidak ada Oikawa Tooru yang tidur di sampingnya tiap malam sabtu dan minggu.

 

 

Dia ingat pada saat pertama kali Oikawa melontarkan kata ‘suka’ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di antara mereka (karena yang ada di antara mereka, meskipun telah resmi berkencan, hanyalah voli, voli, voli. Sisanya adalah kepura-puraan).

“Ushiwaka-chan, aku suka kamu,” ujar Oikawa dengan senyuman secerlang matahari di tengah salju yang turun dengan lebat, saat dia menunggu Oikawa di bawah lampu yang tinggi sekali di pinggir jalan—tangannya yang memegang minumannya (yang menjaganya tetap hangat) nyaris membeku dan hembusan nafasnya terasa begitu berat, namun tidak apa-apa—dan membuatnya menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk, namun Oikawa menggamit lengannya dengan kasual seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar, terlepas dari jenis kelamin mereka yang sama, dan sedetik kemudian dia menuntun lelaki di sebelahnya untuk berjalan, menikmati kencan mereka yang tertunda.

Dia tidak menjawabnya, namun batinnya terus berteriak kencang, “Aku juga! Aku juga!”

 

 

Imaji itu berhamburan di depan matanya, ia tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi ataukah realita, karena rasanya begitu sakit di hatinya, sementara kejadian di hadapannya adalah kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

“Aku suka kamu,” ujar sang _setter_ dari sekolah lainnya, seseorang yang telah menjadi rivalnya sejak bertemu, yang sayangnya, tidak pernah mengalahkannya di lain kesempatan, Ushijima ingat itu adalah bulan Maret, karena bunga sakura bermekaran dan seluruh pemandangan yang ada di matanya adalah merah muda lembut.

Ushijima meraih tangan yang sedikit berkedut itu dan menggenggamnya, mencoba mencari setitik kebenaran yang terdapat di dalam matanya, karena meskipun nyaris seluruh tindakan mereka adalah akting semata, ia ingin mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

Karena sekali, dia berharap agar kata-kata sang rival adalah benar adanya.

(Pada akhirnya dia hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya—kepura-puraan, tentu saja, apa yang kauharapkan—dan Oikawa mengerucutkan bibirnya, protes tentang dia yang sama sekali tidak membalasnya.)

 

 

“Aku suka kamu,” Oikawa berkata dengan nafas yang terengah di suatu malam yang terasa begitu panas, lebih panas lagi setelah kegiatan mereka yang pertama kali—yang dari luar dikatakan berdasar cinta, padahal sesungguhnya itu hanyalah berisi tensi dan rasa penasaran dua lelaki remaja yang mencari jati diri—dan Ushijima merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

Ushijima menatap Oikawa, lama, (dan seperti biasa,) mencari kebenaran yang ada di dalam matanya karena kabut kebohongan itu tidak bisa ditolak, Oikawa adalah pembohong yang buruk. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan berkata dengan nada datar, “Jangan berbohong.”

Oikawa tertawa lebar, meninju ringan lengannya dan membalas, “Aku tidak berbohong.”

_Ya, seandainya dia memang tidak berbohong._

 

 

Senja menjadi berkali lipat lebih cepat di musim gugur, menyisakan kuning yang lebih oranye, oranye yang memerah dan merah yang makin darah dan di sana mereka, menikmati pemandangan bening yang mengalir, membawa pencampuran dua warna asli menuju ke tempat yang jauh.

“Ushiwaka-chan, aku suka kamu,” Oikawa Tooru berkata dengan senyuman lebar, sementara Ushijima mendengarnya lamat-lamat dari keramaian penduduk berlalu-lalang, dan Ushijima bersumpah, dia tidak ingin mendengarkan itu sebagai sebuah kebohongan.

Ushijima memasang senyuman terbaiknya dan membawa Oikawa ke dalam erat rengkuhannya, dan dia berbisik, “Aku tahu.”

_Jangan berbohong lagi._

 

 

Tempat itu masih sama seperti setahun lalu, di saat Oikawa mengutarakan kebohongan verbal pertamanya dan dia yang menerimanya dengan bebas—tidak pernah berbeda, begitu juga perasaannya pada sang menara kontrol tim sekolahnya.

“Ushiwaka-chan, sebaiknya kita putus saja,” ujar Oikawa dengan nada ringan, dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu mendampingi setiap ujung huruf yang dirangkainya menjadi kata, setiap kalimat yang ia hembuskan, Ushijima Wakatoshi tahu itu, tetapi seluruh dirinya, dengan setiap kuasanya, menolak kalimat pemisahan itu.

Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, menahannya, “Hei, Oikawa.”

“Apa?” dan satu hal yang disyukurinya, Oikawa tidak melepaskan genggaman itu.

“Aku suka kamu.”

Oikawa Tooru tertawa, “Hei, hei, Ushiwaka-chan, itu sudah—“

“Terlambat. Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya.”

“Sebagai salam perpisahan?”

“Sebagai salam perpisahan.”

(Rasanya dia ingin menangis.)

 

 

Ushijima mendapati dirinya berada di pinggir sebuah jurang, maju satu langkah dan kau akan terjatuh di saat dia melihat sebaris senyuman nostalgik beserta pemiliknya itu mendekatinya, menariknya pergi dari tempat itu dengan sebuah gerakan dansa.

Dia tahu ini adalah mimpi, karena dunia tempat di mana dia tidak akan pernah menerima senyuman asli lelaki itu adalah nyata, dia menggumam, “Aku bermimpi,” dan ucapannya terasa begitu penuh dengan keputusasaan.

Tawa itu terdengar, dan itu adalah tawa yang biasa ia dengar, namun mengapa semuanya terdengar begitu riil? Begitu nyata, begitu _asli_? “Ushiwaka-chan, kamu nggak bermimpi,” Lelaki itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke pergelangannya, dan ada kalor yang tertukar di sana. Mungkin ini mimpi, mungkin ini kenyataan, karena Ushijima sudah berhenti mempertanyakan sesuatu yang terpampang di depannya sebagai mimpi ataukah kenyataan. “Aku suka kamu,” katanya, dengan keringanan yang sama.

Ushijima menyingkirkan tangan itu, “Kamu berbohong.”

“Aku tidak.”

“Kalau begitu aku bermimpi.”

“Kamu tidak.”

Pada akhirnya, Ushijima meraih lengan Oikawa yang ia percayai hanyalah ilusi belaka, memeluknya erat seolah tak ada hari esok dan seolah dia telah kehabisan waktu, mencium dahinya, ujung matanya dan bibirnya sementara ada tangan yang balas melingkari punggungnya, dan dia benar-benar lelah, mengapa mimpinya senyata ini, sekejam ini.

“Aku suka kamu, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Jika itu memang benar, maka kamu adalah ilusi.”

“Aku bukan,” Oikawa Tooru memperdengarkan denyut jantungnya lewat pelukan yang semakin mengerat, dan Ushijima bisa mendengarkan detakan jantungnya yang begitu keras, “Tuh, ‘kan?”

“Aku nggak ingin kamu pergi.”

“Tapi aku nggak ke mana pun.”

Bohong. Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang tampak begitu jelas. Tidak ada kebenaran di mimpi ini karena ini memang mimpi dan tercipta dari keinginannya yang tidak terkabul namun Ushijima masih mempercayainya dan mempererat pelukannya, menghirup aroma rambut cokelatnya dan mencium kening sang Oikawa Tooru yang tidak eksis namun itu tidak mengubah apa pun. Semakin sulit baginya untuk terbangun, karena Oikawa mengembalikan setiap ciuman itu dengan sempurna.

“Aku nggak ingin bangun,” akunya.

Oikawa hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang terlalu dia kenali. “Tetapi kamu nggak bermimpi.”

 _Ya, aku bermimpi,_ Ushijima harusnya berkeras namun dia tidak melakukannya, malahan, dia memeluknya kembali, menciumnya kembali.

 

 

Ushijima terbangun oleh suara alarm yang berdering begitu keras dan tidak ada Oikawa Tooru (lagi) di sisinya.

Dia menghela nafas, panjang dan berat.


End file.
